The present invention pertains to track-laying vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved track shoe for use on track laying vehicles.
Track-laying crawler vehicles, such as crawler cranes each use a pair of endless tracks which provide a large area of support contact with the terrain so the vehicles can be used on relatively soft ground. The tracks comprise a series of segments or shoes pivotally interconnected by a plurality of pivot pins mounted in bushings in the shoes. Prior art shoes are rough cast, then portions, such as holes for bushings are machined to proper size. Such a manufacturing procedure is time consuming and expensive.